


With One Touch of His Mouth

by whisperedstory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: A lazy afternoon during summer hiatus.





	With One Touch of His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef) ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is real. It's just a work of fiction.

Jared loves those days during the summer hiatus where they have no plans and don't leave the house at all. He gets to sleep in and there's almost always lazy morning sex before they finally roll out of bed. He and Jensen hang out all day, ignoring the rest of the world; they watch TV and don't get dressed until half of the day is over and then there's usually more sex.

Today, they spend the afternoon by the pool—or, in Jared's case, in the pool while Jensen naps in the shade on one of their lounge chairs. Jared has a beer and then another, sneaking glances at Jensen's prone, gorgeous form and thinking about how goddamn amazing his life sometimes is.

By the time Jensen wakes up, Jared is feeling flushed and a little buzzed Jensen laughs at him.

"Come on, boozer. Let's get you out of the sun before you get a sunstroke," he teases.

"I only had two beers," Jared argues, but he heaves himself out of the pool.

"Yeah, but you barely ate anything yet today," Jensen points out, tossing a towel at Jared. 

"I'm a big boy," Jared mumbles, and Jensen laughs and leers at him exaggeratedly. Jared rolls his eyes and starts patting himself dry, not bothering to be too thorough since he has no plans to get dressed any time soon. 

Jensen comes up behind him, molding himself against Jared's back, and presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Mmm, you smell like sunscreen and chlorine," he says, and then rubs his mouth over Jared's skin.

Jared shudders, a small moan escaping him. Jensen's beard prickles against his skin and his mouth is warm, and Jared's body's reaction is almost instant.

Jensen chuckles and his breath puffs hotly against Jared's skin. "So easy."

"Oh, like you're one to talk? Only difference is that you have a harder time getting it up at your age, old man," Jared mocks and it earns him a small bite.

"I'll show you old," Jensen says and steps back, swatting Jared on the ass. "Get your butt inside."

"Why not out here?" Jared asks, just to be bratty. 

"Because I say so. And who calls the shots around here, sweetheart?"

"Me?" Jared turns his head to look at Jensen, grinning when he sees Jensen roll his eyes, but he doesn't argue. Jensen might be the more dominating type out of the two of them, but they both know that when Jared really wants something he usually gets his way, because Jensen likes to keep him happy. Or spoiled, as he says.

"Well, if you want to stay out here," Jensen says, shrugging and stepping around Jared. "I'll be inside. Naked."

Jared carelessly tosses his used towel in the vague direction of the lounge chairs, knowing Jensen will bitch about him leaving a mess behind later, and hurries after Jensen.

He catches up after a few steps, hands reaching for Jensen, because he can never not touch him. Jensen stumbles a little when Jared grabs him, but he laughs and twists around, pulling Jared into a kiss. He continues to guide them inside, even as he licks his way into Jared's mouth and grabs Jared's ass with both hands.

It takes them a while to actually make it inside, mouths and hands too occupied to make walking a priority, but finally they stumble through the open door. Jared shudders a little at how much cooler it is inside the house, and Jensen rubs a hand down his back, pulling back slowly. 

"Couch," he murmurs, nudging Jared back. 

"Mmm, 'kay," Jared replies, leaning in to catch Jensen's mouth in another kiss, but he only gets Jensen's cheek when he turns his head away.

"Get naked, baby. And then lie down on your stomach."

"Got plans for me, huh?" Jared asks. Jensen gives him a small grin. 

"Always," he says and hooks a finger under the waistband of Jared's swimming trunks, tugging and then letting the elastic snap back against Jared's skin. "Now take these off."

Jared gives him a mock salute. "Sir. Yes, sir," he says, and pushes the wet trunks down his hips, shimmying out of them.

"Good boy," Jensen murmurs with a smirk, and Jared flushes, heat pooling low in his belly. His cock is already half-hard and Jensen's eyes roam over him, before he nods wordlessly at the couch.

Jared licks his lips and lies down on his stomach, like Jensen told him to, splaying his legs open. The couch cushions dip a little as Jensen joins him, kneeling between Jared's calves.

"You're not gonna get undressed?" Jared asks, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Maybe later," Jensen says with a grin and grabs one of the throw pillows. "Lift your hips."

Jared complies and Jensen positions the pillow under him, before curling his hands around the back of Jared's thighs and pushing them further apart. There isn't enough room on the couch and one of Jared's legs ends up dangling off the edge.

"Like this," Jensen says.

"Whatever you say, director Ackles," Jared mocks and shifts, just to get some friction on his hard cock. 

"Hmm, I like it when you do what I say. Why are you never this agreeable on set when I'm actually directing you?" Jensen asks and slowly strokes his hands up Jared's thighs to the curve of his ass.

"You don't reward me with orgasms on set," Jared jokes, but it comes out a little breathy, Jensen's hands on his ass distracting him.

"Noted," Jensen says with a little laugh and leans down. He mouths a path down Jared's spine to the small of his back. His bearded chin brushes against Jared's ass, and Jared moans at the prickling sensation.

"Fuck, Jen. Your beard," he rasps, and he swears he feels Jensen smile against his skin.

"Like that?" Jensen asks, as if he doesn't know, and rubs it against Jared's ass more deliberately. Jared goes a little crazy whenever hiatus rolls around and Jensen grows his beard out. And Jensen is fully aware of the fact—and takes advantage of it—that feeling Jensen's beard brush against his naked skin is enough to get Jared all hot and bothered.

"Fucker," Jared mumbles and pushes his ass up, against Jensen's face. "Just—"

"Patience," Jensen replies and nips sharply at Jared's left cheek, and Jared curses. Jensen kisses the same spot, soothing the sting, then moves down right past Jared's ass.

"Jensen," Jared whines, but Jensen is undeterred. The bastard. He places small kisses to the back of Jared's thighs, nuzzling him right under the swell of his ass, and Jared makes a noise somewhere between turned on and dissatisfied. 

"Shush, baby," Jensen says, smears the words against his leg, and turns his head to nip and kiss the sensitive skin of Jared's inner thighs. And then he drags his beard down the same places, rubbing it against Jared's skin and making it prickle and burn, and Jared cries out.

"Jesus," he spits out, not sure whether to push back for more or shift away from the unexpected sting, until he ends up just squirming under Jensen.

And Jensen, the fucker, has the audacity to laugh, puffs of breath fanning right over Jared's balls. Jared keens and drops his forehead onto his forearm.

"Jensen, fuck. Swear to god," he mumbles, arousal coiling deep in his belly.

"Shh, okay. Okay, I got you," Jensen says, his voice a deep rumble. His hands cup Jared's cheeks and he spreads them open. Jared shudders as he's exposed to the cool air. 

For what feels like an endless moment nothing happens, and Jared doesn't need to glance over his shoulder to know Jensen is looking down at him. Jared feels his face flush, even after all these years together, but it turns him on too, the dirtiness of being exposed to Jensen like that, letting him see everything.

"Baby boy," Jensen says softly, awed like he's looking at Jared for the first time and not the millionth. 

Jared turns his head sideways to suck in a deep breath and calm the thundering of his heart a little. "Please," he begs quietly. 

He feels Jensen shift, jostling him a little, and then Jensen's tongue is right there. He licks a broad stripe of Jared's crack and comes back to lap at his hole, and Jared's breath catches. He rocks his hips back, eager for more, knows the little sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine are only just the beginning.

Jensen gives his cheeks a squeeze, hums, and the sound vibrates against Jared's entrance. His tongue his slick and hot, dancing over Jared's hole, and his beard keeps scratching against the skin on the insides of Jared's cheeks and Jared can't help the needy, little moans and gasps that keep spilling from his mouth.

"Jensen, _Jensen_ ," he finally groans and tries to plant his foot onto the floor so he can push back more.

Jensen gives him another squeeze and kisses his hole and then he seals mouth around it and sucks. Jared all but _wails_ and loses his leverage on the ground, his foot slipping over the carpet. His body barely has time to process the sharp pleasure before the tip of Jensen's tongue presses against his entrance and pushes past the first ring of muscles, dipping into him. 

"Jesus, yes," Jared pants, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his fingers into the fabric of the couch. He grinds back, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated, as Jensen starts fucking him with his tongue. He wiggles it inside as far as possible and stops to lick and nip at Jared's rim a few times before pushing back into him.

The coil of pleasure in Jared's gut tightens and he feels like his whole damn body is buzzing. He's so turned on he's babbling Jensen's name, writhing helplessly under ministrations of Jensen's tongue. His orgasm crashes over him with no warning, his whole body going tight, arching back against Jensen as he spills with a cry.

Bonelessly, he sinks deeper into the cushions, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through him as he rides out the aftershocks. Jensen pulls his tongue out, but he keeps lapping at Jared's hole, keeps kissing it, the sounds wet and dirty, until Jared finally tries to squirm away when it becomes too overwhelming.

Jensen draws back then, blowing over Jared's hole and making him shudder at the cool air hits his split-slick entrance.

"Jensen," he complains, his voice shot to hell. 

Jensen kisses the top of his crack wordlessly, then brushes his mouth up Jared's spine. He lifts his body up over Jared's, hands on either side of Jared's rib cage, and then lowers his weight down on top of him as he nuzzles the curve of Jared's neck. The thick, hard line of his cock, trapped in his swimming trunks, presses against Jared's ass and Jensen grinds against him slowly.

"Want you," he murmurs.

Jared makes a small, breathless noise, a fresh wave of want coursing through him. He bends the leg that's dangling off the couch, hitching it up to let his legs fall open wider in a silent invitation.

"Yeah, baby? Want me to fuck you?" Jensen asks, pressing little kisses to Jared's neck, and Jared nods.

"So good for me. Always so good for me, sweetheart," Jensen praises softly, and he knows what that does to Jared. How it always makes his chest go all tight and warm and turns him on at the same time, hearing Jensen praise him like that. It's too soon for him to get hard again, his cock just starting to soften, but he still feels the arousal deep in his stomach.

Jensen kisses the hinge of his jaw and strokes one hand down Jared's side, shifting his weight off of Jared a little as he slips his hand between his legs. He runs a finger up Jared's crack, and Jared can feel how wet and messy he is with Jensen's spit there. 

"Fuck," he hisses as Jensen's finger circles his hole, and then Jensen sinks it right into him.

Jared's muscles clamp down around him at the sudden intrusion before he relaxes again, moaning. Jensen kisses his ear, his cheek, and fucks him shallowly with his finger, barely pulling out at all.

"Feels good?" Jensen checks, rubbing against Jared's prostate as he speaks.

Jared nods shakily. It's almost too much, too soon, but it's also so damn good. He trembles when he feels Jensen pull out, leaving just the tip of his finger inside of Jared, and nudges a second finger against Jared's hole. He doesn't push in though, just plays with Jared's rim for a little, pressing against it and rubbing it. Jared tries to push back but he's pinned under Jensen's weight.

"Stop teasing," he finally grunts, frustration tinging his voice.

"Sorry," Jensen says, sounding more amused then apologetic, but he pulls his fingers away completely.

Kissing Jared's jaw once more, he slips his hand up over Jared's head and under the pillows at the end of the couch. He makes a small triumphant noise when he pulls the bottle of lube out that they keep squished in the corner of the couch, and even to this day it makes Jared flush a little that they have lube secretly stashed away outside of the bedroom so they can fuck. He might happily let Jensen bend him over every available surface in the house, but he's still a good Texan boy and he can just picture the scandalized look on his parents faces if they were ever visiting and found lube hidden in the couch. He always makes sure to hide it in their bedroom when they have guests coming over and then makes Jensen double check the couch just to be sure.

But in moments like this, he's fucking glad for it. There's nothing worse than having to stop in the middle of getting of things because one of them has to go grab some lube. 

Jensen pushes off him and pats Jared's hip with his empty hand as he sits between his spread legs. "Turn around. Wanna see your gorgeous face, baby."

Jared complies, rolling over and trying to lift his leg onto Jensen's other side at the same time. He manages to kick Jensen in the side, muttering, "Shit, sorry, baby" when Jensen grunts, and then almost ends up slipping off the couch.

"Jesus, Jay, careful," Jensen says, laughing.

Jared grunts as he manages to arrange himself on his back, one leg on either of Jensen's legs. The pillow is right under his butt now and Jared makes a face at the warm, sticky mess of his own come.

"Gross," he mutters, and Jensen snorts, shaking his head at him fondly.

"I plan on getting you a lot more dirty in a second, baby boy," he teases and flips the cap of the lube open. The words make Jared's stomach squirm and he licks his lips, eyes falling down to Jensen's crotch for a second. 

The trunks he's wearing are just tight enough that they outline Jensen's cock perfectly even when he's soft, but now he looks almost obscene, tenting the material. 

Jensen drops the lube down by Jared's hip and reaches down between Jared's legs. He leans over him, holding himself up with his free hand, and ducks down, pressing his lips to Jared's just as he slips slippery, cold fingers between Jared's cheeks. Jared flinches a little, muttering a muffled curse against Jensen's lips, and Jensen kisses him deeper, slides his tongue into Jared's mouth and presses into him with two fingers.

He eats the noises Jared's making right out of his mouth, continues to kiss him as he fingers him open, gets Jared all slick and even more relaxed around first two and then three fingers. 

"Fuck, gonna burst if I don't get in you right now," he murmurs, drawing back, and Jared nods.

"Do it," he encourages.

Jensen presses a final kiss to his mouth before pulling his fingers out. He hastily pushes his trunks down his hips, wiggling out of them and kicking them aside. They land on the coffee table, knocking over an empty glass, and Jared snickers.

He waits until Jensen has slicked himself up, his cock hard and flushed, before pulling his legs up and when he goes to wrap them around Jensen's waist, Jensen catches his right leg in his hand and hoists it up over his shoulder instead, grinning at Jared.

He positions himself, the thick head of his cock nudging against Jared's hole, catching at his rim as he shifts and then he presses forward. Jared arches up with a soft groan, feeling Jensen slowly sink into him. He holds Jensen's gaze, watches the grin slip off his face as his mouth goes slack, his eyes dark. 

He doesn't stop moving until he's buried inside of Jared to the hilt, hips pressed flush against Jared's ass. His cheeks are stained dark pink, his brow sweaty, and they're both panting hard. Jared is half-hard and he can feel himself starting to fatten up more, the sensation of having Jensen inside of him alighting a new wave of want. The slight burn of being stretched around a thick cock, being filled so deeply, making everything inside of ache with how good it is.

Jensen holds still for a few moments, ducks down to kiss Jared once. "You're so fucking tight for me. Always feel so damn good, baby," he murmurs, his voice strained.

"Fuck, Jen. Fuck me," Jared spits out. 

Jensen curls his hand around the back of Jared's knee, the one he has resting on his shoulder. He presses down, folds Jared nearly in half, and then grips him tightly as he pulls out and drives back in smoothly. His thrusts are shallow at first, but they get longer, harder, making Jared slide up on the cushions with each snap of his hips. Jared reaches up, presses his hands against the arm of the couch so he doesn't end up against it, and he tightens the leg he has wrapped around Jensen's waist, digging his heel into Jensen's ass as he moans.

Jensen echoes the sound. "Fuck, baby. You feel amazing," he pants, and Jared keens softly.

He's fully hard again, cock straining up against his belly, the way Jensen's cock drags against his prostate lighting spark after spark of pleasure inside of him. "Harder," he begs, and Jensen grunts and pushes hard and fast into him.

"Touch yourself," he says. "Come on, sweetheart. Make yourself come on my cock. Let me see." 

Jared isn't sure he needs his own hand, just Jensen's words and his dick splitting him open so perfectly, but he reaches between them and wraps his hand around his cock anyway, stroking himself. 

"Yeah. Fuck, you're so hot," Jensen encourages, fucking into him. "So _pretty_."

Jared cries out, the words of praise enough to send him over the edge. His balls draw up and the heat in his stomach spreads out and he spills between both of them.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Jensen hisses, and Jared knows it's because he's clamping down around him. Jensen's rhythm falters and he grinds into Jared with sloppy, stuttered rolls of his hips a handful more times before he comes too, sticky heat inside of Jared.

He collapses onto Jared, the weight of him making Jared grunt softly, and they lie in a tangle of sweaty limbs, wrapped up in each other. Jensen presses small kisses to his throat, his neck, his collarbone.

When their breathing has calmed down a little, Jensen shifts, soft cock slipping out of Jared.

Jared still feels like he's floating, body humming with pleasure, and he lets Jensen manhandle him until they're on their sides, Jensen's back against the back of the couch, holding Jared against him.

With the buzz of the orgasm slowly wearing off, Jared can feel air cooling the sweat on his skin, but he feels too hot where their bodies are pressed together and the pillow is now squashed uncomfortably under his hip. But he feels too tired, too sated, to move.

"Not too bad for an old man, huh?" Jensen teases, and then he rubs his chin over the curve of Jared's neck. Jared laughs and tries to push him away, the sensation too much now that the arousal has worn off.

"Stop," he pants and Jensen snickers.

"This?" he asks, and repeats the movement, holding Jared tight so he can't squirm away.

"Jensen," Jared complains, but there's no heat in his voice. Jensen draws back and Jared sighs, touching the spot on his neck. "I probably look like I've been attacked by an angry hedgehog."

He can feel it on his skin, the beard-burn where Jensen rubbed against him, on his neck and ass and between his thighs and cheeks. 

Jensen hums. "You look like someone went to town on your ass and then fucked you good," he replies smugly. He lifts one arm higher around Jared, slides his fingers into his hair and curls them into the damp strands, tugging at him.

Jared huffs, and Jensen covers his mouth with his, silencing him with a slow, deep kiss.

"You look fucking beautiful, sweetheart," Jensen murmurs when they break apart.

Jared flushes. "You're a possessive bastard," he counters teasingly.

Jensen grins lazily at him. "Just like seeing you like this," he says, and slips his leg higher between Jared's, rubbing his calf with his foot. "Like that you're all mine."

"Always," Jared says and tucks his head under Jensen's chin, even though he's too damn tall for this. "But you better plan on helping me clean this mess we made off me in the shower in a moment and then rubbing lotion all over my poor abused skin. And then you're making me dinner."

"I'll order pizza," Jensen offers, reaching down and lightly slapping Jared's ass. His skin is sensitive enough there that it hurts a little, and he grunts and bites Jensen's collarbone in retaliation.

"I want dessert, too," he mumbles.

"Are you talking about ice cream or me bending you over the kitchen table after dinner?" Jensen asks, and Jared laughs.

"Both," he says. 

He really fucking loves summer hiatus. 


End file.
